Pajama Drive
by Nanase Ikumiya
Summary: A love story between Blade Master and Code Empress. Tsundere couple, requested by Dhere-san. Hohoho a kinda weird to read, but gives you a little electric touch :]


**Pajama Drive!**

**Hey yo, Nana-chan's back. This time, the AKB48 song for this one-shot's soundtrack (so you think this is a form of anime series, huh?) is "Pajama Doraibu/Pajama Drive". Hohoho~ 3**

**It's a bit hard to write their love story because the two of them are actually acting like strangers (Elsword Official Team have explained that on Eltype, official Elsword manga).**

**Me: "Eve, Raven, come here!"**

**Eve: " … ?"**

**Raven: "Yes, Author-sama?"**

**Me: "One of my pen friends, Dhere-san, gave me a mission: write a love story between you two! Be happy, guys~!"**

**Eve: "Humans are unpredictable and weirdos …"**

**Raven: "Tch. A love story? With that emotionless machine? Okay, let's do this Your Majesty!" (poisoned by the author, then he kissed Eve's right hand like a prince welcoming his princess)**

**Eve: "What are you doing? Cleaning dusts on my hand?" (expressionlessly)**

**Raven: "Hey, Author-sama! She doesn't even know how to be a good actress just like me, she has no emotions. How?" (cries, with the spotlight shot him falling by the knees)**

**Me: "Just shut up, and let the story begin!" (blinked eyes to Eve)**

**Eve: *slaps* (Raven's gone all of sudden)**

_**[at their Royal Castle, as usual]**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Eve as Code Empress (main)**_

_**Raven as Blade Master (main)**_

_**Aisha as Elemental Master**_

_**Elsword as Rune Slayer**_

_**Rena as Wind Sneaker**_

_**Chung as Iron Paladin**_

"Your Majesty, have your breakfast first, please!" said Ophelia, served Eve with a cup of super melt oil while Oberon served the human foods just for formalities. The others stared at the three machines and amazed.

"Well, I wonder how robots consume human's foods. Aren't the foods would make your body parts broken or what?" Aisha asked Eve, so curious.

"No, Nasod technology is really amazing, we won't get broken just by little things like these. Also, we are all got the water resist feature," Eve explained them with a proud emotionless face, and sipped her oil.

"Err … CEO's too. Our technology is more popular now, I guess," Chung stared at Eve's eyes with an innocent challenging sight like a kid asked a bicycle race to his enemy. Eve sighs softly.

"Um, stop this mechanical talk please, I couldn't finish the meals!" Elsword grumbled, playing around with his fork and knife.

"I'm a half-machine and I feel so normal. You guys just shut up and finish your meals!" Raven cuts the topic and the six of them continued their dinner.

[***]

Raven walked towards the kitchen in the middle of the night, searching in the freezer and hoping some leftovers and snacks. The kitchen's so dark but suddenly he heard something. Crack, crack.

"Who's there?" he turned his head quickly. His Nasod arm's ready.

"Calm down. It's me. Eve," Eve sat on the dining chair with a cup of milk on the table.

"Huh? A robot like you drinks milk?"

"Yeah, since the oil made my body parts dirty inside," she replied.

"You're a perfectionist one. Oh, I forgot. You're a queen and 'perfect' is a must."

"Not really."

"May I join?" Raven pulled a chair, and sat in front of her.

"Why not?"

The two of them having a long conversation about machines and news about Altera and Black Crow. But suddenly Raven realized something missing.

"Hey, where are your 'flying' waiter and waitress?" he turned his head left and right.

"How dare you call them like that. They're my best maid and butler. Sigh, I'm tired of being followed by them all the time. That's why I'm here," she explained and sipped her milk.

"I see. Hey, this is really strange. We both are almost never speak to each other. It's so rare, isn't it?"

"Ah … my memory-chip told me the same. Yes, it is."

"And how about spending the night like this whenever we found difficulties in sleeping?"

"I don't sleep. I hibernates. But, okay. We both got the common interests, anyway."

"Uh, whatever it is. Hibernates. Okay, now I'm going to sleep. My eyes are now getting heavier. Good night, Your Majesty!" Raven smiled a little.

"Good night and don't even dare to call me like that, again."

"Alright."

[***]

"Hey, you looked so fresh this morning." Elsword punched Raven's right arm. Chung's behind him and he nodded to Raven.

"Yea, enough sleeping. I'm going to sharpen my blades at the garden. Wanna join, you two?"

"Of course! It would be fun to see your unique blades. I wanna have one!" Chung yelled like a cute little boy. Raven smiled (the author's gonna die, seeing his handsome smile!).

"Nuh-uh, Kid. How about helping me too? You can touch them or even borrow one?" he knew how to please a little kid.

"Sure! Thanks Raven!" Chung hugged Raven.

"Err … Chung, we're in the same age. Be a man, please?" said Elsword with sweat drops. Chung smiled and then he hugged Elsword. The queen saw the boys with a serious sight.

"I need to know, what is expression or emotion …?" she whispers to her self.

[***]

Everyone's busy with their own activity. Elsword-Aisha's insult battle, Rena's giving advices to Chung about battles like a real mother, while Raven still with his blades. Eve is the only person who seem doesn't get any idea about what to do. A robot never know what 'busy' and 'tired' are and how does they feels like. So, she decided to look after Raven since he's the second whose great about machines. She prefer Raven than having a mouth fight with Chung, since Nasod and CEO are rivals. Ophelia and Oberon keeps following her.

"They're all sharpened. You're doing good …" she commented Raven's hard work.

"Thanks. They're all so thick and heavy, so it's a kinda difficult to make them sharpen," he replied.

"I see. Oh, please. Oberon, Ophelia, leave me alone. Right now," she grumbled with no expression.

"But Your Majesty, it's been our duties to keep you from harms or dangers! We couldn't. Forgive us, Mistress," Oberon lowered his head to deny his queen's command with politeness. Ophelia did the same.

"How about charging you two with my new critical hurt-sensor? You both will get no comfort tonight," Eve offered a sanction. The queen's two soldiers were just staring each other.

"No, Your Majesty. But … we wish that you'll be alright without us. Excuse me, Mistress. Oberon will guard your room and I'll go help Miss Rena to take care of the royal castle," they both lowered their head then disappeared quickly.

"Heh. They seem so worried. Don't worry, if you couldn't even help yourself, I'll watch over you," Raven opened his mouth, broke the sudden silence after twe two robots gone then smiled without glancing at the queen.

Eve felt something different since yesterday night. They day when they had a long conversation about machine made her sensor captured a weird sign. Her 'brain' keeps processing needs and wants. But the only thing she need, given by her own sensor, is Raven. She don't realize it. Or she doesn't even understand because she's not a human. This, made her ignoring Oberon and Ophelia because she has no other needs except meeting Raven.

"I guess I got a crash report in my processor. But I got no error signs," she rubbed her head with her cute poker face.

"Is it? You better ask your maid or butler to check it or even fix it if there really was a problem in your head."

"I'll do it later. Want me to help you out?"

"Sure. These blades' weight are nothing to you, right?"

"Of course."

[***]

The night's came. Oberon and Ophelia were hibernating, while their queen were just sitting upon her bed, hugging her knees and thinks a lot. What's this 'feeling'. What kind of sense is this? She's thinking hardly, and found no answer with her calculator-like processor (let's call it _brain_).

Tack, tack! Sounds like someone's throwing pebbles to her window. Thank God that Oberon and Ophelia's energy were both critically low. So the noise sensor wouldn't get caught by their ears.

"Who's there …" she turned her head to the window, walk towards it then opened the window.

"Hey, you! Let's get out of there and come with me!" Raven whispered, he knew that Eve's ears are sensitive with any little noise. He's outside the castle, while Eve's room were at the second floor.

"For what?"

"I'll show you a good place to spend the night! I knew you found difficulties to hibernate. Am I right?"

"Heh … okay." she flew out to Raven then tapped her right foot on the ground with her elegant moves.

"Come on," Raven grabbed her left hand and the two of them ran into the forest near their castle.

[***]

"Here we are! The place I wanted you to see," Raven sighs lightly.

"A lake?" Eve's eyes are wide open. A really big lake is in her sight.

The heart thumps. Raven couldn't take his eyes off her. She's a machine, that's right. But everything he needed from a girl, from … Seris … is in a Nasod queen. Yeah, he likes Eve since the night when they're in the kitchen, talked about their common interests. Eve is a talkless and actually a caring person. Raven has told her about Seris, his fiancé whose passed away in a tragedy and also his life. And Eve is really a kind-hearted, a good listener and wise (well hello, Raven. She has slept for thousand years and experienced a lot of things!).

"Eve?"

"Uh huh?" she replied with a flat intonation.

"Are robots patched with feelings or social senses when they're created?"

"We are. We knew what humans called comfortable, fresh, healthy or fueled by food, and etc. Why did you asked that?" Eve replied. They both sat upon the dark green grass; it's been a super late night.

"No, I mean … types of feeling. Such as caring another, anger, jealousy, or … love, for example." He blushed a bit with sharp eye sight to the lake. Eve's mind's puzzled.

"Well, to make it easier, I'll replace the word 'like' with 'comfortable'. It feels like you're wanting the comfortable person to be near with you. As I always feel. I want you to be near with me, always. I don't know why." She explained it all without shameful feeling, her expression were just as usual; poker face. Her eyes stared right to him.

"May I claim that as a confession?" Raven turned his head to her with a sharp sight.

"What confession?"

Suddenly, Raven grabbed her little waist with his right left Nasod arm; Eve's quiet heavy because she's a machine.

"A confession and a proof if we're now a … couple?" he continued. This, is the first time for Eve; she found her little spare parts inside her body, worked faster and faster.

"I don't even know how to explain it further …" she keep on hiding her embarrassed reaction with her poker face.

"Alright then, you don't need to explain anything!" Raven carried the Nasod queen on his left shoulder.

"Wait … is this how you treat you queen?" Eve sighs expressionlessly as usual, but her 'heart' keeps pumping her with more energy. Is this what they call 'heart beat', she asked her self.

"Yes, my princess—you're too pretty to be called 'queen', Your Highness!" he smiled gently.

"Alright, my new knight … Raven. N-Now, let's head back to the castle and take me to my room now!" she commanded her new lovely handsome knight.

"As you wish, milady."

And they rushed back to the Velder royal castle, as a … machine couple?

=END=

**Eve: "You've made me … angry."**

**Me: "Okay, what does the word 'angry' means to you?"**

**Eve: "It's a situation where all energy pumps to all of the body parts, then a kind of pleasure to kill someone's appeared."**

**Me: "Dhere-san, thanks for requesting, and … dear readers, save me from the queen's anger, please."**

**Raven: "You'll regret this …" (Nasod arm, ready, with his electric rage mode)**

**Me: "KYAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**Review! 3**


End file.
